1. Field of the Invention
The present application generally relates to wireless local area networks. More particularly, the present application relates to detecting an access point in a wireless local area network failing to adhere to proper power management protocol.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computers have traditionally communicated with each other through wired local area networks (“LANs”). However, with the increased demand for mobile computers such as laptops, personal digital assistants, and the like, wireless local area networks (“WLANs”) have developed as a way for computers to communicate with each other through transmissions over a wireless medium using radio signals, infrared signals, and the like.
In order to promote interoperability of WLANs with each other and with wired LANs, the IEEE 802.11 standard was developed as an international standard for WLANs. Generally, the IEEE 802.11 standard was designed to present users with the same interface as an IEEE 802 wired LAN, while allowing data to be transported over a wireless medium.
To conserve power used by stations in the WLAN, the current IEEE 802.11 standard includes a power management protocol. In accordance with the power management protocol, an access point buffers data frames for a station that is in a power save mode. When a data frame for the station has been buffered at the access point, the access point sends a beacon frame with a traffic information map (TIM) to inform the station. The station can then wake from the power save mode to receive the buffered data frame. However, for a number of reasons, such as improper installation or configuration, the access point may fail to adhere to proper power management protocol, which can result in the data frame being sent to the station while the station is still in a power save mode.